Master of the Triforce pt1 A Link to the Cucco
by the rabid cucco
Summary: Set after the Ocarina of Time...in an era of peace that won't be lasting too much longer...oh, and Link gets attacked by a chicken....


The Legend of Zelda  
  
~Masters of the Triforce~  
  
Part 1  
  
A Link to the Cucco  
  
By "the rabid chocobo"  
  
  
  
Kokiri Village  
  
It has been several years since Link, the Hero of Time, defeated the evil Prince of Thieves, Ganondorf. Since the defeat of Ganondorf peace has reigned supreme throughout the lands of Hyrule. The days have never been brighter, the flowers have never been more colorful, the birds have never sung more beautifully.peace has never been more ominous. Everyone is happy and content.well, that is, almost everyone. There is, of course, Link. Link was anything but happy. Instead, the Hero was bored out of his mind. To Link, when the peace came, boredom accompanied it. When the evil perished the thrill of adventure dwindled from Hyrule...leaving nothing to Link but boredom. Shouldn't he be the happiest though? He was the one that worked the hardest to achieve this peace. He had slain dragons, defeated the evil Prince, banishing him from the world forever. He had saved princesses and even secured the Triforce from the hands of evil. Hell, even saved an entirely other world! And for what? Peace. So why did he feel so out of place?  
  
He pondered this often, but never really gave it much significance in his train of thought. Actually, he pretty much tried to ignore the boredom. Link kept his mind on other things-such as swimming and playing music (using the ocarina Saria had given him.) Other times he'd practice his swordplay or archery skills.  
  
The other Kokiri in the village tried to cheer Link up, but none prevailed in their attempts, and eventually gave up.leaving him to be as he wished with no interference-however miserable though he may be. There was someone that still tried to help Link in his time of despair and boredom. This was Navi, Link's fairy. Navi just couldn't ignore the pain that Link was going through. She tried to cheer him up every chance that came to her, but nothing seemed to work-nothing. Then, one day, she happened upon an ingenious idea to cure Link's boredom. Having this idea Navi immediately se out to put it in motion. It had been several weeks since she set out the plan.but there was still no response. Well, that is, until today..  
  
Navi flew most excitedly through the tiny forest village, an envelope gripped firmly in her tiny hands. She was so excited that she bumped into several Kokiri, a few signposts, and even some tree branches. But his didn't concern her much; only annoying the tiny fairy. She hurried on, anxious to deliver the enveloped letter in her hands, hoping against all hope that this would be the answer to all the troubles bothering Link-that this one letter could be the coming of a new adventure.  
  
At last (it seemed a forever) Navi reached Link's tree house. It was one of the biggest houses in the village, yet in was still a small, one room home. There was a doorway (with a door only made of tied leaves and grass), there where two windows, each giving a generous view of the forest and village. There was a table, a few books for show (which was uncommon in the forest), a few chairs (rarely seated), and a bed-one in which Link was sleeping in when Navi arrived.  
  
He looks so peaceful, thought Navi seeing Link sleeping so soundly (counting the snoring of course). His face was emotionless except for the gentle smile that crossed his lips, telling Navi of the wonderful adventure he was having in the dream world. His light blonde hair flowed gently over his features, resting over his shoulders. Even though it was pretty warm Link had the covers pulled up to his neck. These covers rose with his breathing.  
  
So peaceful, Navi sighed, deciding not to wake Link. The adventure could wait, couldn't it? Who knows.this could be the last wink of sleep he'll get for quite a while. Plus it was still pretty early-the sun hadn't shone over the forest yet. So Navi sat down upon the table thinking of all the possibilities that could be in the envelope. Maybe another dragon! We haven't fought one of those in a while! Maybe.maybe a gang of Moblins have attacked Kokiriko village or a hoard of Octorocks have invaded Castle Town! Oh the possibilities! Navi smiled to herself for her accomplishment. However she was growing quite impatient. She grew bored easily and began to flutter around the sleeping Hero. Every now and then she'd "hmph" or "umph" when Link snored loudly. He best wake up soon.I've spent pretty a penny to get this response, thought Navi. Then she told herself to shut up once she remembered she had used Link's money to begin with. It's really kind of ironic. WAKE UP! WAKE UP! her mind screamed at Link. She so wanted to wake him up, but knew that would be a baaad idea. The last time she had tried that it resulted in Navi being shut up in Link's treasure box for a week. She had learned her lesson quickly-the box was pure darkness, that in which Navi is terrified of. WAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUP!  
  
As if in answer to her pleas the sun broke through the trees with a sudden light that sent a brilliant ray of sunlight right through Link's window, and straight upon him. This woke him instantly, which he hated. He grumbled, yawned, grumbled some more and cursed the sun. Navi excitedly fluttered around Link's head. Link, however, was oblivious to the fact that Navi was there and so, when he stretched his arms out, he smacked Navi right out the window (with a loud SPLASH! following afterward.). The envelope had escaped from Navi's grasp just in time, floating down upon Link's lap.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" mumbled a sleepy Link, the sleep still wishing to bring upon him the lull of before and once again submerge him to the land of dreams. The sun spoiled these plans, shining bright upon his face. Shielding his face, Link pulled the drapes down on the windows then sat back down on his bed, rubbing his eyes from the heaviness that was upon them. Once he gained focus Link noticed the envelope.  
  
"Who's :yawn: this from," Link asked the air (as if it could answer), but got no response. Well, he of course could rule out Zelda. Her letters were always elaborate, embroidered with the golden image of the Triforce and her name printed in big bold font. He could also rule out Princess Ruto; her letters where always damp.but Navi usually burned those letters anyway. This envelope didn't have a name (other than his) on it-no elaborate decoration, nor was it dampened or singed. Curious as he was, Link grabbed his dagger from the table and cut the envelope open. He took the letter out and read carefully.if not confused. The letter read as so..  
  
To my dearest Link,  
  
Hey Link! How are you doing? Well, enough of this chit chat.I need your help. I don't know if this kind of thing is your area of expertise, but I'm desperate for help! But this should be no problem for you. Your ad in the Hylian Times stated that you were looking for anything dangerous.well, you could consider this that. Please come and help. I haven't slept much in weeks, and father is leaving soon.please come. I'll see you soon (I hope). Take care.  
  
Love  
  
Malon Lonlon  
  
By now Link was royally confused. He had no clue what she had meant by his "ad in the Hylian times". My."area of expertise"? What does she mean by that? How did she get my address? These questions (and more) filled Link's head with confusion. Of course, the first thing he did was yell "NAVI!"  
  
Link heard a SMACK! and there she was, dripping wet and glowing an angry red instead of the usual white. Link gave no notice.  
  
"Navi, what the heck is this?" Link asked the greatly annoyed and angry fairy. He held the letter in his hands.  
  
"It's.I dunno.I haven't read it yet," Navi sputtered.  
  
"Well, what do you know about an 'ad'?" interrogated Link.  
  
"Oh, uh, that.."  
  
"Yes that."  
  
"Well, I thought you'd get a little more action, if I.uh.help you get an adventure going," Navi said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah? Well thanks a whole bunch..now what am I supposed to do?" Link asked, slumping down into a chair, still pretty sleepy and still really confused.  
  
"Do what the letter says." Navi said grinning, her normal color returning. "What does it say anyways?"  
  
Link handed the letter to Navi, "Malon needs help at the ranch. The details are kinda sketchy, but I made that much out."  
  
"Then we'll just have to go and see what she needs help with won't we. It sounded pretty urgent if ya ask me."  
  
Link nodded. "After breakfast I'll head out."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
There Malon was, trapped by the creature. She could hear it outside, tormenting the horses and cows and birds. There was no end to the creature's evil reign. For days she had been trapped, with no escape from it' rampage. She had stayed mainly inside through the whole ordeal, only leaving when she knew it was safe so she could give the mailman the letter to Link. Hopefully he'll come soon, she thought. Hopefully.  
  
As night fell the creature's scream echoed through the house and ranch alike. Chills sent themselves down her spine. Soon, please come soon..  
  
Elsewhere in Hylian Field  
  
Link strode through the Hyrule Field riding atop his light brown stallion, Epona. Navi flew around Link, chatting about how good it felt to get out of the forest village. Link could do nothing but agree with the slightly over energetic fairy, but he didn't have a problem with that.he felt quite the same as she did. It felt good to get out of the forest, maybe even to get an adventure going.  
  
The sun began to set over the horizon, darkening the sky and the land along with it. That didn't matter though, the ranch was just beginning to peek out of it's hiding place over the horizon.  
  
"Just in time," murmured Link to himself.  
  
Navi zipped ahead passed Link really fast toward the ranch, yelling as she went, "I'll go ahead to check things out."  
  
Before Link could really do anything about it Navi was just a ball of light flying around ahead in the dark field. When Link caught up with Navi he found her rather puffed.  
  
"What's-a-matter?" Link asked walking up the gate where Navi hovered. She had become red in color once again (due to her frustration).  
  
"The gate," Navi started, "it's.closed."  
  
"Well, then.open it up," Link laughed good-naturedly.  
  
"Tried it." Navi said annoyed, ".but it's.locked."  
  
"Well, that's a problem if I do say so," Link shrugged.  
  
"Now what?" asked Navi gliding over to Epona and sitting atop her head. The horse snuffed but really gave no mind.  
  
"I dunno," muttered Link sitting in the cool grass. "Well, we can't camp right here in the heart of the field..that'd be pretty much suicide. We've got to find some shelter."  
  
Navi nodded remembering the last time they had camped in the Hylian field. She remembered the Stalfos creatures (possessed skeletons of long dead warriors coming back for revenge, blood, and the souls of the living). The Stalfos had dug up through the earth at their encampment.attacking in the cover of darkness and night. Link and Navi barely had enough time to react and defeat the Stalfos before the worst came to worst. Luckily, Link always slept with his sword unsheathed at his side. After that he had always had a bad feeling in the back of his mind about the Hylian field at night..  
  
So the aspect of staying another night in the field was, to say the least, not very appealing to our Hero (nor Navi for that matter).  
  
"We've gotta get inside somehow," Link said. "Help me push."  
  
Navi raised an eyebrow, knowing she wouldn't be much help to Link. She knew she must try anyway though, it was her duty as Link's fairy to help in anyway possible no matter the occasion.  
  
"All right," Link said, placing his shoulder up against the giant wooden gate. "On the count of three.one.two.three!"  
  
They pushed with all their might but the gate didn't give. It only creaked in response.  
  
"Dammit," Link muttered under his breath as Navi and himself slumped to the ground. "Guess we must think of another way to deal with this."  
  
"Seems like it," Navi said, shaking her head. "I told you it was locked though.."  
  
"Navi," Link said quickly.  
  
"Yeah?" said Navi turning toward Link.  
  
"You're not helping matters any. Just let me concentrate."  
  
Navi bit her lip and said nothing. They sat there for a few minutes. The sun began to set behind Death Mountain, far, far away on the horizon. Darkness would soon come, along with it the Stalfos. Link knew he had to hurry.  
  
"Ah, ha!" Link grinned. He opened up his magic pouch and began to search frantically through it for a particular item that he knew would solve his dilemma. He tossed out many things-a bow, a boomerang, some bombs, a few seeds, a hookshot, even a shield.and then he came across exactly what he was looking for-the Gauntlets of Power. These where sacred Goron treasures, increasing the possessors strength almost by a hundred times.  
  
"What are you gonna do with those," Navi asked Link as he slipped on the Gauntlets.  
  
"Easy-exactly what we did before," Link said placing his shoulder to the gate once again. Navi did so too. "On the count of three. One, two.three!"  
  
As Link and Navi pushed there was a sudden CRACK! and the gate crashed to the ground, breaking from it's hinges in piles of splintered wood.  
  
"Uh, Link." Navi stammered looking at Link, whose face was paling in fear.  
  
"Ma.Ma.Malon's not.gonna.like this." Link stuttered, his eyes not shifting from the once glorified gate.  
  
"I'd be more worried with Ingo," Navi said shuddering. Ingo was the ranches cruel ex-owner. He had gotten the ranch only after selling himself to Ganondorf. After Ganondorf's defeat, Ingo suddenely shifted his ways and became pure. No one really trusted him though, well, except for Talon (the ranches new-and old-owner). For some reason Talon still trusted Ingo and let him work part time at the ranch.  
  
Thankfully, Ingo was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Navi asked Link peering into the darkness of the ranch. "Hear what?" Link asked confused. He squinted but saw nothing.  
  
"Sounds like.rumbling," Navi said trying to concentrate soley on listening.  
  
After a while Link was able to hear the rumbling. It grew tremendously and quickly.  
  
"Navi," Link said, a little bit of fear in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, Link?" Navi responded, her eyes transfixed on the void ahead.  
  
"Run to the sides of the gate. I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Navi did as told, with Link doing the same. Soon the rumbling became the noise of a hundred different animal's hooves and claws. The gateway quickly became the exit for a hundred charging animals-from horses to cuccos (chickens) and from cuccos to cows.  
  
As soon as they all passed Link peered around the corner through the gate and into the ranch. The last of the animals had escaped from the ranch in a hurry and were still charging somewhere in the field.  
  
"What were they running from?" Navi asked Link inquisitively.  
  
"I don't really know," answered Link. "It can't be good, and I have a feeling that's what Malon needs help with.."  
  
Together they walked cautiously into the ranch. On both sides of them were buildings, one the stables and the other the two story tall home of Malon, Talon, and Ingo. Beyond the buildings, down a straight path, was the courtyard and grazing pasture. These, of course, where empty due to the fact that all of the animals had escaped.  
  
"Link!" yelled a familiar voice that Link hadn't heard in months.  
  
"Malon?" Link shouted in no particular direction. He couldn't tell where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Shhh! It'll hear you! Come in quietly," Malon said, the fact that she was in the stables was clear to Link now, but where in fact she was calling from was beyond him.  
  
"Go ahead Navi, I'm going to go get Epona," Link told his fairy.  
  
"Be quick and be careful," spoke Navi with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," Link said as he bagan to jog back to the entrance of the ranch, where he had left Epona. About the exact moment he mounted Epona there came a shriek from somewhere in the ranch. It sounded like Malon!  
  
Link hurried his horse back to the stable in quick pace. He had great care in his heart for his friend and didn't want any evil creature to hurt or harm her in any way. He made it to the stable within seconds, yet there was no sign of what had happened.  
  
The stable door was wide open, swaying gently back and forth in the breeze. It creaked as it swung, the only sound present except or the beating of Link's heart.  
  
"Malon...Navi?," Link whispered loudly. There came no answer. He ventured into the stables with caution, drawing his sword and arming his shield as he went. The sword and shield glinted in the moonlight, but once he entered the stable the glint vanished-there was no moonlight, only darkness.  
  
Off in one corner Link could make out the faint glow of the fairy. It lay lifeless on the ground, yet still alive. There was no evidence of wounds...but it looked as though it was scared to paralysis. Lying next to Navi was Malon. She was as beautiful as ever, yet she was still in the same state of being as Navi-a lifeless mound sprawled across a mountain of hay.  
  
"Malon, wake up Malon," Link urged, shaking her shoulder a little bit. "Malon...."  
  
Link stood, his eyes now adjusted to the darkness and the situation at hand. He whirled around searching the darkness. For all he knew the whatever that did this was still at hand. Link didn't want to be caught off gaurd so he readied himself for anything...but what came at him...he wasn't ready for....  
  
Silence came to the darkness. It was unbroken and seemingly everlasting. Then, when Link had almost come to the conclusion that he was alone in the stable (besides Malon and Navi of course) he noticed something. Up above on the overhang of the stables a pair of red, evil looking glowing eyes peered down upon him. When he moved, they watched. Link watched the eyes, not able to see exactly what it was. It was one with the darkness. Link could hear the creature's rasped breathing, almost a gurgle. Link began to grow impatient. Something had to be done.not only a staring contest.  
  
Link stood still at this time, his sword ready for combat, his shield ready to defend him. But from what? That was still the question. It seemed an eternity before either Link nor the creature moved.but the creature chose to make the first move.  
  
It leaped from the over railings in a loud screech, flying down at Link, the anger obvious in it's eyes. Link knocked the creature back with it's wings, back into the darkness.but not before he had acquired a good view of the creature. Link's eyes went wide with horror at the realization of what it was. Never had he seen anything more gruesome or terrifying than this creature. The creature was.a cucco???  
  
"What in the hell."Link muttered, disbelief clouding his thoughts. How could one little bird do so much? How could one little bird terrorize the whole ranch? It would seem unlikely.that is, until one witnesses this particular cucco.  
  
It's eyes glow red with a fiery hate. It's feathers are stained with blood and dirt, no longer the stupendous white of your average cucco. It's claws were as sharp as knives, it's beak the same way. It's cry was like no other cucco. This cry would send chills down any brave warriors spine. And this was only the beginning. It was terrifying to look at, to say the least. It seemed to be the embodiment of evil itself. But why would evil choose such an unlikely beast such as the chicken-like cucco? Link could only guess the reasons, but dared not now for he had to deal with the beast of evil, the mighty, demonic cucco.  
  
Once again the creature screeched, leaping forward to slash at Link's bare neck. However fast the creature was, Link was faster. Once again Link held up his shield to repel the creature's advancement. Again the creature attacked, but remarkably it had learned from it's previous account; dodged the shield and went straight to Link's unprotected groin area. There it clawed and pecked savagely, putting Link through immense pain as his precious jewels were nearly ripped and torn to shreds by.a chicken! Link wouldn't stand for this and knocked the ravenous bird to the ground, swinging its sword right at the cucco's body. However quick Link was, the chicken was quicker. It jumped right in time, jumping straight up and high.and right atop Link's hat. It began to dig into his hat, tearing it to shreds (also succeeding in giving Link a rather stupendous head-ache). Link shook his head madly, knocking the terrible bird off of his head and right into a side poll. This stunned the creature and Link saw this as an opening, swinging his sword.but still the possessed cucco was quicker. It jumped up, once again, but this time not on Link's head. This time the cucco jumped up to the rafters ran all the way across and out a small hole in the wall, escaping into the night air.  
  
Link stood quietly for a moment. This battle had been the most unforeseen he had ever had the chance of dueling in, and had been one of the stranger ones. His head hurt severely, as did his crotch. He felt as though he had been trampled upon by a psychotic rhino that had been fitted with claws that were ever sharp. To put it bluntly, Link felt like hell. Never had he been so humiliated (luckily Malon and Navi had already been knocked out).  
  
MALON AND NAVI!  
  
Throughout his battle with the chicken Link had forgotten about Navi and Malon. They had remained, undisturbed (but unconscious) in the pile of hay in the far corner of the barn. Never had they opened their eyes to lay them upon the battle, and Link thought this for the better. How would Link explain to the two that he had been almost bested by none other than a rabid cucco bent on death and chaos? It seemed crazy that a creature such as this would have put up such a struggle as it had done.but nonetheless, it had. After fighting dragons, moblins and even the great Ganondorf himself (and defeating them) Link never felt more challenged than now. Still though, the bird was still out there.hiding, waiting..  
  
For now that did not matter. All that did was Malon and Navi. He ran to them, and knelt before Malon.  
  
"Malon," Link whispered, gently shaking her shoulder. "Wake up.it's over."  
  
Malon stirred, moaned a little and opened her eyes. She looked first at Link and smiled from pointed ear to pointed ear.  
  
"You came!" she cried, throwing her arms around her hero's shoulders. "I knew you would.but it took you long enough Mr. Hero."  
  
"Couldn't help that.the gate was.er.locked," Link said, not knowing exactly how to tell Malon of the gate being smashed and shattered.  
  
"So, where's the cucco?" Malon asked, squinting her eyes to search the stables.  
  
"Er.about the cucco, I've got some bad news," Link said, turning towards the hole in the side of the roof, the same hole that the cucco escaped from, and the same hole that a single ray of moon light came through.  
  
"What about it?" Malon asked.  
  
"Er.it.uh." Link stuttered, not knowing exactly how to form his thoughts into words.  
  
"It kicked his ass!" came a shriek of laughter from Link's left.  
  
"NAVI!" Link roared, smothering her with a handful of hay.  
  
"What does she mean Link?" Malon asked, her embrace not being as tight anymore.  
  
"ITMLOhfkickedoapohispahfass!" came a muffled reply from Navi.  
  
"Navi, shhhh!" Link whispered, turning to Malon with a forced grin. "Ignore her, heheheh.it wasn't killed though."  
  
"What do you mean.it wasn't killed?" Malon huffed, collapsing back unto the hay.  
  
Suddenly Navi shot up from out of her imprisonment up into the air. She squealed with delight, recapping every swing, every grunt and cluck from the fight. Once she was finished Navi burst out laughing, in spite of her loyalty to Link she found the draw of the fight rather humorous. As did Malon.  
  
"Well," chuckled Malon, somehow (despite the current situation) she was in a good mood. "Where is it now?"  
  
"I have no clue," Link pointed to the hole. "As Navi told you :he said, now glaring at Navi: the cucco escaped out the window."  
  
"Great," muttered Malon, reality setting back in. "The damned thing could be anywhere now."  
  
"True.but I have a feeling it isn't," Link said gravely. "For some reason, I feel it watching us. From where I don't know."  
  
Just then at that moment, the ray of moonlight was interrupted by something entering the stable from the tiny hole. Then the ray was continuous once again.  
  
"It's here," Link said, drawing his sword once again. "Stay back."  
  
To the left the cucco attacked. It surprised Link, (not by much mind you) and swept passed his shield once again and attacked his stomach. Link pushed the creature away just in time before it could do much damage.  
  
"I hate birds," Link grumbled, deciding to charge the bird. This surprised the chicken and had taken it off guard. Link slashed several times, but each time the chicken jumped out of the way. With every miss Link cursed the bird under his breath. Link was growing greatly annoyed by the ferocious beast.  
  
A stand still was reached in the battle after a few minutes passed. Once again it was a stare down between bird and Hylian. This time Link knew what he was up against, so he was able to formulate a plan. He secretly reached into his pouch and pulled out a boomerang. The bird eyed the bent object with suspicion, but still it rushed an attack. Link threw the boomerang, deliberately missing the bird and repelling it back with his shield. The bird was knocked back right into the returning boomerang. Link grinned with triumph as the chicken fell unconscious to the ground and his boomerang returned to his hand. He had defeated the possessed cucco in a struggle between good and evil, just and injustice, strong and weak. He had prevailed against the demonic chicken.  
  
"Oh, Link!" Malon said happily, once again throwing her arms around the heroes neck. Tears swept down her nicely crafted face. These were tears of joy. "Thank you so much!"  
  
Link blushed and smiled. "It was all in the line of my business...however bonked up my business may be."  
  
Malon smiled, "now what are you two going to do?"  
  
Link shrugged and Navi did about the same. "I don't really know," said Link. "I guess go back to the village and wait for another adventure to drop in my lap."  
  
"Well, at least stay the night. We have plenty of room at the ranch, plenty of beds and you're welcome to any of them," Malon said, quite persuasively. "You...wouldn't have to venture through the Hylian field at night...it's pretty dangerous out there...."  
  
"Yeah, Link, let's stay. It wouldn't to would it?" Navi suggested anxiously.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Link said yawning. He stood and stretched (not aware that there was a giant hole in the front of his pants, showing his Triforce boxers). Navi and Malon snickered to themselves unbeknownst to Link.  
  
"Uh.Link, you can use.um.::giggle:: some of my father's sleep clothes.an I'll, uh, patch up your clothes for you," Malon laughed. "The chicken tore you up pretty good."  
  
"Sounds good, but." Link said thinking for a moment, "wouldn't they be a little.big on me?"  
  
"Just a tad," Malon laughed picturing Link in her father's rather large cow- spotted pajamas. She burst out laughing but quickly stopped due to the confused expressions from Navi and Link.  
  
Malon stood, brushed the hay from her dress and headed toward the door. "C'mon, I'll fix you two something to eat and make your bed. If you want Link you can bring Epona in here.or you can let her graze out in the pasture.  
  
Link nodded, smiled and said, "thanks, I think I'll let her sleep under the stars."  
  
The three headed out of the stable. Navi and Malon headed inside while Link went to take Epona to the pasture.  
  
Link smiled as he closed the pastures gate. Epona looked so pretty under the moonlight that she filled Link with a sense of pride and joy. "Sleep well, Epona," Link said before he jogged to Malon's house.  
  
Elsewhere in Castle Town, capital of Hyrule  
  
Zelda suspected something was wrong, but what, she did not know. Why her mind bothered her so, she did not know either. The air was fresh; the breeze welcoming. There wasn't a cloud in the sky to obscure the stars nor the moon.yet something was wrong. The princess of Hyrule sat on the balcony railing of her room, peering out and beyond to the peaceful village of Castle Town. Not too long ago had Castle Town been infested with the re- dead zombie creatures of Ganondorf, but that was a time that Zelda wished to forget. She had been forced to live in hiding with Impa (Zelda's most trusted advisor) in these times. The castle had been changed into a fortress, the moat into lava and the lands into darkness. However much Impa urged Zelda to hide, the princess couldn't. Her father had been slain, the kingdom ruined and many killed.and she was supposed to sit back and watch it all as Ganondorf strove to power? That was a definite 'no' on Zelda's behalf. She fought on in secret, disguised as a Sheikan warrior, known simply as Sheik. She aided Link during his times of struggle, yet in the end she was captured by Ganondorf, sealed in a crystal and locked away in Ganondorf's fortress, only to be rescued by Link a little later. The battle between Ganondorf and Link had been a magnificent one, but it ultimately ended with the defeat and banishing of Ganon (as he later had become known as). Ever since the land has become peaceful and pure once again.so why did Zelda feel uncertain of this?  
  
Zelda sighed. The feeling couldn't be helped. She was the princess, soon to be queen, and it was her duty to worry about the kingdom. There was no more evil in the land of Hyrule, nor the world, so why the worry. Ganon was locked away in the Golden Land, the Dark world.never to be seen again.. Well.that's what everyone thought..  
  
A gentle breeze tore through the balcony, ruffling the drapes and Zelda's golden hair and dress. It was so peaceful, but the feeling was growing ever more inside her. She felt fear.  
  
Just at that moment all was silent. The moat made no noise, the leaves of the trees didn't rustle.and it was all so queer. In the town the lights all went out. Suddenly, a cloud full of darkness covered the sky as if coming from nowhere.  
  
A scream, blood curdling and ever-so familiar burst through the silence. It came from beyond Zelda's room's door. Fear gripped at Zelda's heart. What is happening? she thought shaking her head in disbelief. A roar of some kind came from the hallway beyond the door, accompanied by another scream and the sound of a loud THUD!  
  
Zelda crept back inside, closing the balcony door and rushing to her bedroom door silently. She pressed her pointed ears to the golden door and listened. She could hear footsteps, dozens of them, heading down the hallway. She heard the clash of metal and the screams of death.  
  
"This can't be good," muttered Zelda, rushing to her closet. She pulled out an outfit, one that she had worn not too long ago as Shiek. It was a tight fit, but it allowed her to move freely (unlike the dress she had wore now). Quickly she changed (ooh la la) and stood waiting. She doused the candles that had lit the room before and hid in the darkness, watching the doorway with the cover of her own mask.  
  
There were more screams and grunts, and then there came the crackle of fire. More fear grew inside her, but this wasn't fear directed toward herself. This was fear she felt for the others in the castle. She feared that this was an invasion; by who, she was uncertain, but she knew it was bad. She feared for their lives.  
  
"This way," came a sharp, deep voice from outside her chamber door. Zelda could hear the footsteps of many walking through the hallway. Much to her dismay, the footsteps stopped out in front of her door. "Here," came the voice again. "This is the Princess's room."  
  
Zelda watched. Her eyes were wide, but she was no longer afraid. Fear was for the weak and that was exactly what she wasn't. She would fight.  
  
A stream of light poured into the room as the door crept open. Figures, much larger in build and muscle than man, walked into the room. From the light Zelda could tell that these weren't human, but Moblins.  
  
"Search the room," said their leader standing in the doorway. Zelda watched as three other Moblins began to search the room, but the darkness concealed her in it's reaches. Why am I waiting, she thought looking at the Moblins with wide eyes (more so at their spears). Sooner or later I'll be caught.why not fight my way out?  
  
This is what she did..  
  
Zelda stood silently (Impa had taught her how to maneuver silently no matter what the situation may be). She cursed herself for not stocking her suit with more tranquil-darts. She only had two.and that would leave two other Moblins to take care of. She could do it.  
  
Aiming carefully she threw two darts-one trained at the leader of the Moblins and the other at one of the lackies. The lacky fell down unconscious, and was snoring almost instantly. However, the dart trained at the leader didn't penetrate it's skin. Instead the Moblin leader caught it in the air and smashed it to pieces with it's massive fist.  
  
"There she is," the leader said, pointing to where Zelda stood in the darkness. "Get her!"  
  
The two conscious lackies bore toward her, tearing through the room at a speed that was unlike any moblin Zelda had seen before. She stood her ground (sorta) though. As their spears were lunged at her, Zelda back flipped toward the wall, bounding off of it and landing upon the Moblin spears. She jumped once again, kicking one in the middle of the chest, knocking the wind out of it and knocking it sprawling backwards. The other one she need in the face, blood spurting out from the mouth.  
  
Zelda gathered herself quickly as the leader of the Moblins made for her with a rage in it's eyes like none other (that is, except maybe for the cucco). Zelda braced herself and watched, waiting for the leader to make it's move. For a while neither moved, they just stared at each other. Screams and moans pierced the silence, anger coursed it's way through Zelda's veins. Her kingdom was crumbling before her.due to the cowardly Moblins, those that attack in secret and murder all. They were demons, and they had to be dealt with.now.  
  
Zelda, quicker than any other Hylian, lurched forward upon the leader. The Moblin backed away and laid the smackdown on Zelda, back handing her square in the chest. Zelda coughed up a little blood but wiped it from her mouth quickly. The Moblin advanced while Zelda gained her balance. The other Moblins began to rise (except the sleeping one). The Moblin swung it's spear, slicing Zelda's right arm, tearing through the cloth of her outfit and drawing blood. Pain breeched Zelda, but she didn't show it like most princesses would. Instead she simply grunted and prepared for the next swing. When the swing of the spear came Zelda was ready. She grabbed a hold of the spear-pole and tugged forward as hard as she could (her arm killing her with pain at the same time). The Moblin leader fell to the ground, sliding forward along the smooth floor, right into the hard wall on the other side. It's head hit the wall with a loud SMACK!  
  
By now the two other Moblins had regained themselves fully and came at the princess. They came at either side of her in a dead rush, but unlike before, Zelda wasn't quick enough. She was still staring down at the fallen Moblin leader when the other two attacked her. They sent her down with a heavy blow to the head.  
  
"Remember," hissed one of the Moblins, "keep her alive. Master Ganon duddn't wan' her kilt by us."  
  
"Me know, me know," replied the other Moblin. Zelda was heaved up, unbeknownst to her at the moment for she had joined those of the unconscious. She was thrown over one of the Moblin's shoulder and carried out of the room.  
  
The other Moblin stayed behind to wake and revive it's leader and sleeping companion.  
  
A little later in the throne room.  
  
In the invasion Hyrule castle had been reduced to almost shambles. Down in Castle Town a fire burned, raging through the city like none other. Buildings burned, so did people. The Moblins attacked without mercy, killing all in their path-anything from Hylians to dogs. But this wasn't anything compared to the transformation of the throne room.  
  
Pillars were destroyed, the king and queen's thrones now only mere piles of rubble. A fire burned all throughout. The drapes along the walls burned as well, the seal of Hyrule burning along with it. These were not the worst of the invasion though (at least, that's what Zelda thought). The worst were the dead soldiers and seers, the sages and mages. Everyone was dead. Blood was everywhere-on walls, on the floor, pillars, armor (off and on bodies). There were few Moblin casualties, but not many.  
  
This was where Zelda was brought. Why she didn't know, but she would soon find out.  
  
The leader was now with Zelda's party, and spoke with many a anger in it's voice. "Quicken your pace. By now word shoulda gotten to da enemy and we cannot afford to waste any time."  
  
Also, by now Zelda had come too. Her head ache and she refused to me and to believe what was going on. GANON! She thought angrily. HOW IN THE..  
  
Just then she was thrown to the ground.  
  
"Keep watch on her while I open da portal," ordered the leader, pulling something from it's armor out. It pulled out the..  
  
"TRIFORCE!?" Zelda cried alarmed. "How did you.."  
  
"Shut her up," said the Moblin leader pointing at Zelda. One of the other Moblins smacked her chest with the blunt end of the spear. She OOFED and said nothing more, only staring at the sacred treasure of Hyrule-the Triforce.  
  
The Moblin held the Triforce up into the air, kneeling to the stoned floor. It mumbled a few words. The Triforce began to glow an immense gold like never before. All who were present bore witness in awe at it's beauty. The glow quickly died down, however, and the Moblin leader rose. The air grew cold, a slight breeze began to chill the princess and the Moblins. Queerly the breeze began to take color, an array of rainbow-like colors. The swirls of the breeze joined together at the point were the Moblin leader had held up the Triforce.  
  
"Go," ordered the leader to the other Moblins. "Go and make haste. Ganon is expecting.."  
  
Zelda was lifted into the portal first, and thrown in. The Moblins quickly jumped in afterwards, the leader being the last. After the leader had gone the portal closed and the throne room was bare with no life. Only death and destruction flourished in the throne room now..  
  
Back at the ranch.  
  
That same night Link slept restlessly. Whether or not it was the fact that he had to sleep in Malon's father's pajamas (cow spotted ones that were twice his size) he did not know. Like Zelda had known, he knew something was wrong. He dreamt that night, but would remember nothing of it that morning.  
  
Link dreamt back to the tower of Ganondorf the night he had defeated the evil lord. The ring of fire was back and Ganondorf was no longer human. Instead Ganondorf was now the creature that the Triforce of Power had changed him into. Ganondorf was now the great demon, Ganon. It was a giant, monstrous minitaur-like demon. It was five times larger than Link (even as it was slumped over). Its arms were like massive boulders and it's swords like tree trunks. Horns protruded from its head, these of which it tried to gouge at Link. Link dodged skillfully and attacked, just like when the event first took place several years ago. Like before Zelda watched and cheered Link to victory. Like before Navi was at his side. The chain of events, however, didn't go exactly as they should have..  
  
The fight was fierce, even when Link had recovered the Master Sword from outside the ring of fire. Link dodged and struck, but his efforts were in vain. Then, one swing from Ganon's massive blades (the blunt side luckily) hit Link with a direct blow to the chest. Link was knocked backwards and skidded far off. Ganon, instead of finishing off Link, turned toward Zelda. Ganon hurried to her. She shouted to Link for help, but Link was unable to deliver what she wished. Link felt as though the fire dragon of Death Mountain (Volvagia) had wrapped itself around him (once again) and was crushing each and every bone in his body. Alas, he couldn't help and watched in horror as Ganon threw down one of its swords and uplifted Zelda. Using the Triforce of Power Ganon created a portal and dived into it, with Zelda in its arms and leaving Link on top of the tower as it crumbled into the magma below.  
  
From here the dream ended. All the while Link had been tossing and turning, sweat pouring down his face.  
  
Link knew something was wrong though. That night many terrible unexplained things happened. Five Gerudo males were born, four of them killed by their mothers (those of whom swore up and down they were virgins and knew nothing of their newborns). Birds dropped dead in mid-flight. Boulders came crashing down from atop Death Mountain onto Kokiriko village. The most bizarre occurrence though, was the drowning of a Zoran knight. There were still many other terrible happenings, but none were as bad as what happened at Castle Town nor the castle itself. For years this would be looked upon as a cursed night. For many more Link would become even more a legend than he already is now. For you see, as dawn makes its way through the darkness (as it tends to do sometimes) a quest of courage, hope, friendship, loyalty, and honor will come to Link.  
  
For now, I shall save what happens next for later. For now you shall have to wait. All I can tell you is that some will die, some will live. Some will lie, and some will forgive.  
  
Next in line of the adventure of the ~Master of the Triforce~  
  
Part 2  
  
Journey to the Sacred Realm 


End file.
